Babo Jinki 01
by Ms.S - -a
Summary: "..jadi, selama beberapa minggu ini kau harus menemani murid baru itu hingga ia mulai terbiasa dengan sekolah ini, arra?" - "eh? Appa? Ah, bolehlah….kau jadi anakku sekarang..haha. atau mungkin suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar menjadi anakku" Appa terkekeh sebentar, lalu terdiam ketika melihatku sedang menatapnya garang, "ya! SooJin ah! santailah sebentar.., dia anak yang bai


AUTHOR: Ms.S (Salsabilayuntari Shawol Everlastingfriends- fb promote - -v)

MAINCAST:

Onew Shinee as Lee Jinki

Reader as Lee SooJin

OTHER CAST: Find by your self -"

GENRE: Romantic

RATING: PG-15

DISCLAIMER: semua cast adalah ciptaan Allah, author tak dapat mengganggu gugat, tapi soal alur cerita beda lagi, author mikir juga. Jadi, diharapkan jangan copas sembarangan!

Author POV

"kau bercanda ya? Kau itu jelek, sadarlah! Mana mungkin aku mau menjadi namjachingumu! Berkacalah!" seru namja itu kasar

"ah, mianhaeyo" yeoja itu terdiam, lalu melanjutkan berkata "wa gamsahamnida sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untuk mendengar pernyataan cintaku"

SooJin POV

Hah, ditolak lagi. Bagaimana ini? Namja di sekolah ini hampir semua sudah pernah kutembak, bahkan Tan HanGeng, pemuda cina kelas 13-15 itu sudah kutembak 10 kali, tapi tetap saja kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menerimaku?

Sungguh buruk nasibku, kenapa tuhan memeberiku wajah buruk rupa ini? Mereka semua menolak diriku karna wajah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah harus ku operasi plastic saja liburan nanti? Bukankah banyak rumah bedah murah di kota ini? Ah tapi, bukankah nanti wajahku jadi tidak alami? Ah, masa bodoh..bukankah wajah Jessica(mian, author gak bermaksud apa-apa, ini author cari yang orangnya cantik) itu hasil bedah juga? Apa bedanya? Argh! Tapi aku tak dapat melakukannya!

"SooJin~ah! kau dipanggil SoMan seonsaengnim disuruh menghadap" ujar Tiffany melewatiku

"kenapa aku dipanggil?"

"mana aku tahu" jawab Tiffany lagi masa bodoh, lalu melenggang pergi.

Hmm, kasian sekali Tifanny, hanya lewat saja diff ini #plakk! Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Dasar babo, itu urusan author dan ceritanya, aku tak boleh ikut campur.

Oh ya, kenapa seonsaengmin memanggilku ya? Ha! Mungkin dia mau mempertimbangkan ajakanku untuk menjadikannya namjachinguku, ah.. tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat ia sudah menikah. Lalu untuk apa?

Lebih baik, kupikirkan sembari berjalan menuju ke sana saja-lah..

"..jadi, selama beberapa minggu ini kau harus menemani murid baru itu hingga ia mulai terbiasa dengan sekolah ini, arra?"

"kenapa saya seonsaengnim?"

"apa kau keberatan?"

"tidak, tapi…"

"bagus, besok kau akan kupanggil lagi untuk kuperkenalkan dengan murid baru itu"

"baik seonsaengnim, … sekarang saya akan kembali ke kelas"

"ne..ne..ne silakan" ucapnya tidak peduli "oh dan satu lagi, dia namja"

"hah? Lalu kenapa?"

"ah..tidak. aku hanya memberi tahumu"

Apaan sih? Kenapa cara bicaranya seperti itu? Ah.., aku mengerti. Benar, aku yeoja disekolahan yang terbanyak menembak namja. Tentu seonsaengnim sudah mendengar kabar ini juga. Hah, betapa bodohnya aku.

Eh, tunggu tapi-kan ia juga tak perlu menyebutkannya juga kan? Toh, esok aku juga akan bertemu dengannya kan? Ia memperingatkanku untuk tak menembak namja itu atau ia sedang berusaha menjodohkanku dengan namja itu? Apa karna aku tidak kunjung laku sehingga seonsaengnim ikut membantuku mencari namja? Tapi, bukankah usaha seonsaengnim pasti juga akan sia-sia? Tidak ada satu laki-lakipun tertarik dengan diriku, maka, mana mungkin namja itu juga akan tertarik dengan diriku?

Oh tuhan, kenapa aku terlalu percaya diri? Memalukan sekali,sudah jelaslah jawabanya ia sedang memperngatkanku agar tak menembak namja itu. Tapi, kalo memang itu jawabanya, kenapa ia tak mau aku menembak namja itu? Apa ia cemburu? Haha…ya! Arghh! Kenapa aku terlalu percaya diri? Sudahlah Jin~ah! jangan bertindak bodoh.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong setampan apa ya namja itu? Apakah bakal bisa menaklukan hatiku? #plakk!

Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah namja itu. Kalau seandainya dia benar tampan, hihi..mungkin dia akan jadi mangsaku berikutnya. Oh..aniyo SooJin sadarlah! Berapa kali kau dibuang-buang oleh namja? Tsk…aku jadi sebal.

'grekk'

"mianhaeyo Xiah seonsaengnim mengganggu sebentar, SooJin~ah tolong ke kantor SoMan seonsaengnim sekarang"

Hmm? Apakah murid baru itu sudah datang? Aku jadi penasaran, sepertinya menarik.

"SooJin~ah, silakan" ucap Xiah seonsaengnim mempersilahkanku, hmm rasanya seperti orang penting, baru kali ini aku merasakannya.

Maka, agar tidak membuat 'siapapun itu' menunggu, segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kelas menuju masa depanku #pletak! Ya! Bisa saja ia memang menjadi masa depanku kan? jangan protes!

'ttok-ttok-ttok'

Huft, kuketuk pintu ruang SoMan seonsaengnim, jantungku berdebar tak karuan hingga meloncat dari tempatnya, oke aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapi jantungku, mungkin hanya debaran biasa, tapi aku sungguh ingin segera masuk.

"nugu?"

"saya seonsaengnim, Lee SooJin yang paling cantik sedunia"

Ya! Mulut bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kata-kata itu dengan seenaknya meluncur dari bibirku? Babo!

Ya, benarkan..tidak ada jawaban lagi dari balik pintu. Mungkin SoMan seonsaengnim memuntahkan semua makanan yang ia makan hari ini karna mendengar ucapanku tadi, oh jeongmal…apa sih yang kulakukan?

"SooJin~ah, masuklah!" akhirnya SoMan seonsaengnim menjawab lagi, syukurlah.. kupikir ia terlalu banyak memuntahkan makanannya hingga tak ada lagi sisa cairan ditubuhnya, dan membuatnya mati. Ternyata ia baik-baik saja, itu berarti pernyataanku tadi tidak begitu berbahaya kan? Dan mungkin bisa juga menjadi kenyataan. Eh, tapi tunggu.. kenapa suara seonsaengnim tadi menjadi sedikit serak? Kenapa ya? apa yang terjadi? Ah..sudahlah! tidak penting juga.

"ne seonsaengnim" aku membuka pintunya, dan cih…aku tak menemukan siapapun didalam, hanya kursi-meja kerja seonsaengnim dan kursi-meja untuk menerima tamu. Jadi, dimana mereka?

"SooJin~ah!"

Euh? Aku mendengar suara seonsaengnim! Dimana dia? Kenapa ada suara tak ada wujudnya? Sungguh aneh

"anda dimana seonsaengnim?"

"SooJin~ah! aku dibalik pintu"

Eh? Dibalik pintu?

Segera saja kulihat dibalik pintu yang kubuka tadi, dan benar saja ada seonsaengnim disana dan ada seorang namja….

"ya! SooJin~ah, kenapa kau dengan seenaknya membuka pintu itu huh?"

"mianhaeyo seonsaengnim, bukankah anda yang mengatakan agar saya masuk?"

"hm, benar juga" ia terlihat membenarkan kata-kataku karna menggaruk kepalanya, bukankah itu cara seseorang untuk membenarkan kata-katamu?

"oh ya, SooJin~ah, ini murid yang seonsaengnim ceritakan kemarin. Silakan kalian berkenalan" lanjutnya sambil mendorong namja itu hingga menubrukku

Namja itu segera menjauh setelahnya, lalu menunduk. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia menunduk. Apa tubuhku bau? Hmft-hmft…kurasa bukan itu masalahnya. Ah arraseo, aku jelek.. ne, ia pasti ingin memuntahkan sarapannya tadi pagi sekarang, aku mengerti.

Hmm, tapi namja itu lumayan tampan..ah tidak! Ia tampan…bukan, sangat tampan. Ne, menurutku namja itu sangat tampan. Menurutku diantara satu hingga sepuluh, aku akan memberinya nilai 9,96358107543 karna ia begitu tampan.

Kulirik namja itu, ia masih berposisi sama seperti sebelumnya, menunduk. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia menunduk begitu lama, apa sebegitu buruk rupanya wajahku hingga ia tak berani melihat wajahku lagi? Dasar tidak sopan!

"ya Jinki~ah! kau kenapa menunduk begitu? ayo tegakkan wajahmu dan berkenalanlah dengan SooJin! Ia yang akan menemanimu berkeliling sekolah juga menemanimu beberapa hari dari sekarang untuk membantumu terbiasa dengan sekolahan ini"

Oh, namanya Jinki.

"mwo? Anda ingin membunuh saya seonsaengnim?" ia mengadahkan wajahnya sedikit, lalu tertunduk lagi ketika pandangan kami bertemu.

Hah? Apa katanya? Membunuhnya? Dasar tidak sopan! Aku tau aku ini sangat jelek tapi ia juga tak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu kan? Oke, ia wajar mengatakannya. Tapi paling tidak, bukankah ia bisa mengatakannya tidak didepanku? Ini begitu menyakitkan

"Ya! Maksudmu apa namja bodoh! Aku tau aku buruk rupa tapi kau tak perlu mengatakannya selangsung itukan?"

Oke, kali ini aku benar-benar marah. Memang aku sudah terbiasa untuk dihina oleh para namja yang kutembak, bahkan yang tidak kutembak. Tapi, kali ini orang bernama Jinki ini, bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu denganku, dia sudah berani menghinaku? Tak ada ampun baginya!

"ah, mianhaeyo. Bukan itu maksudku, sebenarnya… aku malu mengatakannya, tapi sepertinya jantungku tidak akan beres jika berdekatan dengan yeoja semanis dirimu…" pipi namja itu memerah, lalu ia menunduk lagi. Hei! Tapi, itu tidak mungkinkan?

"a-apa maksudmu..?" kurasakan pipiku mulai ikut memanas. Ah ya, aku sadar, pasti wajahku memerah saat ini.

Namja itu masih menunduk tak berani menatapku, apa ucapanya tadi serius?

"wah, sepertinya kalian berdua cocok! Selamat ya SooJin~ah! akhirnya kau mendapat pasangan jiwamu, bersenang-senanglah, seonsaengnim akan melanjutkan pekerjaan seonsaengnim" ucap seonsaengnim, tanda ia sedang berusaha mengusir kami.

"ne, seonsaengnim. Kami permisi dulu ya" tentu saja, aku masih punya malu, sudah diusir pula. Maka, aku segera keluar dari ruang itu diikuti namja tampan itu, oh sungguh karna ia menyebutku manis aku jadi menyukainya.

"sekarang, ehm..kau mau melihat sekolah dibagian mananya dulu, eh Jinki~ah?" wueh, rasanya gugup sekali. yak, satu, karna ia begitu tampan. Dua, karna ia menyebutku manis tadi, ah! aku masih memikirkannya. Dan tiga, karna wajahnya tak kunjung kembali normal, ya ampun wajahnya masih memerah, dan itu sangatlah manis. Ottokhe?

"eh..mh..eng terser-rah kau saja-lah,…" ia terhenti sebentar, sepertinya sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, lalu ia mulai melanjutkanya lagi "…SooJin~ah"

Wua! Dia menyebutkan namaku dengan manis sekali, oke aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi..ya! suara Jinki ini begitu indah.

"baiklah kalau begitu…, e-e-e….aku tak tau harus kemana"

Babo ya, karna melihat wajahnya tiba-tiba ingatanku tentang sekolah ini benar-benar musnah. Uh, namja ini baru kali ini bertemu denganku saja, aku sudah melupakan hal-hal yang setiap hari kujumpai, bagaimana jika kami bersama selamanya? ..aku pasti mengharapkannya.

"eh? Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya, kulihat ada sedikit raut ketakutan disana, manis.

"eum, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Sepertinya, kurasa.. aku akan mengingat banyak hal setelah membeli beberapa makanan disana"

"oh, baiklah, kajja!"

"hei, SooJin~ah! apa benar murid baru itu tampan? Siapa namanya? Apakah ia punya yeojachingu? Dimana rumahnya? Apakah ia punya adik? Sekolah sebelumnya dimana? Apakah kau menembaknya?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu diajukan teman-temanku padaku setelah kemarin mereka melihatku dan Jinki berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolahan.

'kreett…'

'Eh, pintu dibuka, seonsaengnim pasti akan masuk, ayo cepat pulang ke bangku masing-masing!' itu peraturan utama disekolahan ini. Maka dari itu, murid-muridpun segera duduk rapi ditempatnya masing-masing.

"ehm, annyeong!" sebuah kepala muncul dari balik pintu dan aku tau siapa dia, ..Jinki.

"huuuuuuu~!" satu kelas 13-10 ini mulai ricuh meneriaki Jinki.

"hehe, mianhaeyo" ia mulai terkekeh pelan, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkuku.

Tunggu, kenapa ia berjalan kemari? Apakah ia mau menanyakan bangkunya padaku? Aku mana tau dimana bangkunya, bahkan bangku yang masih kosong dikelas inipun sepertinya tidak ada, lalu dia mau duduk dimana?

Ia berjalan semakin dekat, semakin dekat.. lalu menghempaskan dirinya di bangku tepat disebelahku. Ah..ne, aku baru ingat disini kosong.

"Hueh, aku tersesat lagi, rumit sekali ya lorong-lorong sekolah ini. Seperti rumah sakit" ujarnya padaku sambil mengambil satu buku dari tasnya, lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

"bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Kupikir kau akan masuk kelas 13-15, tempat makhluk-makhluk tampan berkumpul, aku selalu berharap bisa masuk ke kelas itu"

"kenapa kau berpikir aku akan masuk ke kelas itu? Aku lebih senang disini.."

"kenapa?"

"eh…ukh..hehuh.." ia tak segera menjawab, kulihat wajahnya… kenapa merah muda?

"sudahlah" aku jadi tidak ingin membahasnya jika ia lama sekali membalasnya seperti itu.

"aku diperintahkan seonsaengnim kok, bukan hanya karna aku ingin berada didekatmu..eh, oops!" ia menutup mulutnya, ia keceplosan, jadi dia ingin disini karna ingin berada didekatku…. EH?

"hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"ani, ah gurunya datang!" ia membelokkan cerita, dasar sial!

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"memangnya ada masalah? Seonsaengnim bilang aku harus mengikutimu terus, agar mengerti seluk-beluk sekolah ini, kau-kan guide ku" ucap makhluk itu nyengir geje, dasar anak aneh….tapi, tampan.

"tapi, Jinki~ah! aku ini mau pulang, untuk apa kau mengikutiku?"

"kata seonsaengnim, aku harus selalu mengikutimu. Jadi, aku akan pulang bersamamu"

Mwo? Apa yang ia katakan? Dia ini gila atau bodoh sih? Pulang bersama katanya? Oh, sungguh sepertinya dia benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak waras.

"ya! Aku menjadi guide-mu itu disekolahan! Sekarang, sudah waktunya pulang, dan aku terlepas dari kewajiban menjadi guide, kau tau? sekarang, pulanglah dan nikmati soremu!"

(note: tidak seperti di korea asli, author bikin disini pulangnya sesuka author ya!)

"tidak bisa tau! ini kewajibanku sebagai murid yang baik untuk memenuhi perintah seonsaengnim, jadi aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi!" ujarnya teguh sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya dipundakku.

"tapi, tidak begitu juga, Jinki~ah! kau harus pulang, bagaimana jika orang tuamu mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"aku sudah menelponnya tadi, dan mereka setuju aku menginap di rumahmu SooJin~ah, malah mereka bilang aku tak perlu pulang dan memberikan cucu pada mereka"

Mwo? Orang tua macam apa itu? Membiarkan anak lelakinya menginap di rumah seorang teman wanitanya. Apakah orang tuanya tidak waras?

"jebal, SooJin~ah!" ujarnya dengan … kau tau? mata yang besar berkaca dan wajah yang memohon sangat. Aku tak dapat menolaknya..

"keurae, tapi kalau kau bisa melewati orang tuaku!" ucapku memberinya halangan baru. Tentu saja, orang tua mana yang memperbolehkan teman lelaki dan anak gadisnya menginap bersama? Oh oke, maksudku menginap dalam satu atap, seharusnya tidak ada. Kecuali kalau mereka memang tidak waras.

Ternyata orang tuaku tidak waras! Apa maksudnya mereka berkata 'ne' dan lalu meninggalkanku bersama bocah bodoh ini berdua dirumah, huh?

#FLASHBACK

"annyeong, ahjussi, ahjumma. Bolehkah saya melewati ahjumma dan ahjussi?" Tanya Jinki sembari membungkuk.

"maksudmu? Silakan"

"gamsahamnida" ucap Jinki lalu berjalan melewati orangtuaku, hei! Itukah yang ia sebut melewati? Dasar bodoh!

"aku berhasil SooJin~ah, berarti aku boleh menginap dirumahmu kan?"

"bukan begitu caranya babo, maksudku kau harus meminta ijin pada orang tuaku dulu"

"oh" ucapnya lalu kembali menghadap orang tuaku.

"ahjumma-ahjussi, mianhaeyo saya mengganggu lagi.. tapi, bolehkah saya menginap untuk beberapa hari disini?" tanyanya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

"oh..ne" jawab mereka

Eeehhh…?

"ya! Omma~ appa~, dia akan menginap, apa kalian tidak salah?"

"apanya yang salah?" Tanya appa bingung sepertinya.

"dia mau _menginap_ appa" jelasku menekankan kata 'menginap' agar ia paham dengan kesalahan ucapannya barusan.

"lalu?"

"oh ayolah appa, appa lulusan Harvard bukan?" wajah appa, masih tampak mengisyaratkan kebingungan, sepertinya ia memang agak sedikit bodoh "bukankah tidak baik meninggalkan anak gadisnya bersama seorang pria berdua saja di sebuah rumah?"

"oh, menurut appa baik saja, appa malah berpikir itu jalan yang tepat untuk masalah appa dan omma beberapa hari ini"

"maksud appa?"

"appa dan omma akan pergi mengurus beberapa pekerjaan di luar negeri selama beberapa hari. Sehingga kau harus tinggal dirumah sendiri. Nah, daripada kau sendirian, bukankah lebih baik kau memiliki teman untuk sekedar menemanimu dan menjagamu? Dan kurasa anak ini cocok..benarkan omma?" omma mengangguk mantap "Ah..ya, siapa namamu tadi nak?"

Orang tua macam apa mereka? -"

"Lee Jinki .. appa"

Ya! Apa maksudmu memanggilnya appa Jinki~ah! kau pikir kau siapa? Dasar! Remaja tak tau adat!

"eh? Appa? Ah, bolehlah….kau jadi anakku sekarang..haha. atau mungkin suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar menjadi anakku" Appa terkekeh sebentar, lalu terdiam ketika melihatku sedang menatapnya garang, "ya! SooJin~ah! santailah sebentar.., dia anak yang baik"

"dari mana appa tau ia baik?"

"tertulis jelas di papannya"

Huh, keuraeyo.. aku melihat Jinki tengan menjunjung papan bertuliskan 'aku anak baik, aku anak sholeh!' di dadanya, tunggu dulu…darimana ia mendapatkan benda itu?

'ttin-ttin..'

"jadi baiklah, sudah diputuskan Jinki akan menginap disini mulai hari ini, arra? Dan oke, sepertinya taksi appa dan omma sudah datang, pai pai SooJin~ah! Jinki~ah! kami akan merindukan kalian" ucap omma mengecup keningku sekilas lalu lenyap bersama appa.

#FLASHBACK END

Hmm, setelah kupikirkan lagi, sepertinya ada yang ganjal dengan kepergian mereka. Terkesan terburu dan mencurigakan, terlihat barang mereka yang sudah tertata rapi di koper mereka tadi, kupikir tidak mungkin mereka terburu-buru dengan pekerjaan appa. Sekilas aku melihat topi bulat kepunyaan omma yang khusus dipakainya bila ia akan pergi ke pantai. Oh ya, bukankah pekerjaan juga bisa menunggu di pantai kan SooJin? Jangan berprasangka buruk -"

'waa…waa'

"SooJin~ah, lihat ini! Ada admin _–gyu _di TV, kau tau? admin yang cantik sekali itu lho!" ujar Jinki sambil menatap bangga layar kaca. Ya! Rumah siapa ini? Berani sekali kau memnggunakan TV-ku tanpa seijinku! Eh, tapi cantik juga admin bernama _–gyu _ini (admin: *malu-malu meong*)

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya, memang aku kenapa?

"huh?"

"kau tampak murung" jawabnya seperti mengetahui isi otakku

"ah, aniyo.."

"bagaimana kalau aku menghiburmu, hmm…kau punya gitar? Aku akan menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu"

"lagu apa?" tanyaku setelah memberinya gitar bodoh kecil yang biasanya dipakai JiJae unuk mengamen diperempatan dekat rumah setiap sore.*author ditampar bolak-balik admin JJae~*

"hmm, apa ya? Aku juga belum tau mau menyanyikan apa, nggak jadi sajalah"

"ya! Bagaimana kau ini? Aku sudah mengambilkan gitar tanpa permisi pada JiJae lho, dan kau membatalkan nyanyianmu? Mati saja kau" ucapku mulai mencekiknya.

"khkk…sadarlah SooJin~ah! baiklah..baiklah, aku akan menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu, tapi ini cptaanku sendiri dan belum selesai, arra?"

"jadi, aku yang pertama mendengarnya?" wah, bangga juga aku.

"ne, ekhemm…..

_Noreul bulsurok kibuni chohwajyo_

_Nado mollae noraereul bullo_

_Han songi jangmireul sago shipojin_

_Iron nae moseub shingihande_

_Nae ma-eumi noyege dah-neundeuthae_

_I sesangi areumdawo_

_Iron solle-i-meul nodo neuggindamyon_

_Budi chogumman kidaryojwo…"_

Aku tertegun, lagu ini sungguh indah. Pria didepanku ini bisa begitu terampil menyusun kata demi kata dalam lagu ini sehingga mampu membuat pendengarnya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan si subjek cerita yang sedang jatuh cinta, kenapa ia bisa melakukannya? Apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta juga?

"ya..! kau sedang jatuh cintakah?" entah setan apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Tapi, yah..kalau sudah keluar, kenapa tidak kita tunggu sja jawabannya?

"mwo?" ia tampak begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataanku barusan, dan entah mataku yang terkena rabun tiba-tiba atau memang matahari sedang bergalau… aku melihatnya… sekejap, tapi aku yakin, aku melihatnya…. Semburat merah diwajahnya, ia menjawab semuanya dengan wajahnya! Wajahnya memerah, mewakili jawaban 'ya' untuk pertanyaanku….waw! Jinki sedang jatuh cinta!

"nuguga?" godaku, dan benar saja.. wajahnya bertambah memerah..haha.. manis sekali dia.

"u? Apanya?" ia terlihat gelisah sekarang, haha..rasakan kau Jinki! Ini balasan karna kau sudah mengganggu kehidupan tenangku dengan menginap di tempat suciku ini.

"kau tak perlu berpura-pura tidak tau Jinki~ah, aku tau.. kau sedang menyukai seseorangkan? Siapa yeoja yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu, huh?"

"ani, tidak ada…ada apa sih denganmu?" ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman sekarang, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keringat dan posisi duduknya berubah-ubah…kkk, ini semakin menarik…

"tidak ada?" dia pasti berbohong " Oh..ne, jangan-jangan yang kau sukai namja ya? kalau kau menyukai namja tak apa kok, aku mengerti, aku tak akan melihatmu dengan sebelah mata, aku akan menghargaimu apa adanya, seperti saat ini"

"Ya! dia seorang yeoja!" serunya setengah berteriak.

"uph…bwakakakkakakkakakkka…. Jadi kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta Jinki~ah! dengan siapa? Apakah dengan Rye Na? Ji Jae? HyunSung? Atau Author cerita ini? Oh..yang pilihan terakhir itu tak mungkin, author cerita ini telah menjadi pasangan sehidup semati Lee Taemin, jadi siapa?" (author kasih duit tip ke SooJin) aku benar-benar penasaran dengan yeoja yang disukai Jinki, siapa yeoja yang sudah berani melangkahiku mendapatkan hati Jinki? Haha…

"bukan mereka…." Jinki sepertinya sedang memikirkan suatu hal "eh tapi benarkah author yang yeppeo itu sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"huh? Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Tentu ia istri sah Lee Taemin.." (author kasih duit tambahan lebih banyak ke SooJin, lalu bulan madu dengan Taemin dan melupakan ff ini #plakk! Oke, author bakal digebukin reader, jadi lanjooot…!)

"ah..jinjjayo? sayang sekali, kalau ia masih single…mungkin aku yang akan mendampinginya…" (author bopong onew pulang, dan ff ini end…arra? End! Dan, tiba-tiba saja Taemin datang dan menyelamatkan segalanya, kau tau? memukul onew hingga ususnya keluar dari perutnya,otak pergi dari tempatnya, dan hal-hal semacam itu,, dan begitulah…ff ini berlanjuuut…)

"itu masalah lo! Bukan masalah temen tk gue, temen sd gue, temen smp gue, dan yang terpenting minumnya teh botol sosro"

Ya! ada apa dengan diriku? Apakah otakku terkena serangan otak lagi? Kau tau? Seperti milik jantung, otak juga mempunyai serangan otak, dan aku adalah salah seorang yang menjadi korban ketidakwajaran otak tersebut.

Sekarang, ia pasti sedang memikirkan ketidakwajaran otakku, aduh! Kalau begini caranya, akan semakin sulit untukku mendapatkan hatinya…ups!

"Jinki~ah, hidupkan tv..e..e ini pukul 12 kan? Ada teletubis lho..haha…bagus kan..huh?" tiba-tiba ide gila itu muncul begitu saja di otak sempitku, ukh..bukankah terlalu terlihat?

"e…? emm..ne, aku cukup suka teletubies, saluran berapa?" ternyata ia tak terlalu menyadarinya, dan beranjak menghidupkan tv.

"5" jawabku.. dan, ah.. dasar sial! Aku baru ingat, bukankah aku sedang menanyainya tntang yeoja yang ia sukai? jika aku mengalihkannya pada televisi ini, maka ia akan terbebas dari pertanyaanku tentang yeoja yang disukainya itu kan? Pantas saja, ia langsung menyanggupi menontonnya..grr, dasar pintar!

Kulihat kepala anak itu sekarang bergoyang mengikuti alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan alien berjenis teletubies itu., kelihatannya ia begitu menikmati setiap alunan, bahkan tarian para badut itu..dasar, kurasa ia benar-benar masih anak-anak dan anak-anak itu terkadang memang licik..cih.

'ttok-ttok-ttok'

"SooJin~ah, apa kau masih bangun?"

Umm, makhluk bodoh itu mau pagi, siang .. malam, kenapa selalu menggangguku sih? Dasar menyebalkan.

"ne, wae?"

"buka pintu kamarmu…"

"Ya! apa yang kau pikirkan? Tak mungkin aku mau membukakan pintuku untukmu…kau mau apa?"

"buka pintu kamarmu…jebaa~l!" dasar Jinki sialan, mau apa sih ia?

"tidak akan! Kau itu ada keperluan apa, Jinki~ah! cepat katakan saja dari sana"

"SooJin~ah, kumohon bukalah pintunya….." suaranya terdengar memohon sekali dari balik pintu, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa sepertinya ia ketakutan begitu?

"kalau kau tak mau mengatakan ada apa, aku tak akan membukakan pintu untukmu.." sebenarnya tak tega juga aku membiarkannya berlama-lama didepan kamrku dan memohon-mohon untuk kubukakan pintu kamar, tapi..ya! kau tau? namja itu licik, bisa saja ia hanya berbohong agar dapat menyerangku kan?

"…..aku takut sendirian diluar, Jin~ah"

Ya! dia namja atau bukan sih? Kenapa takut sendirian diluar , dasar bodoh! Aku jadi tak yakin kalau ia benar-benar namja -"

"…JIN~ah!" teriaknya dari luar kamar karna tak segera mendapat jawaban dariku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ketakutan diluar sana….tak tega juga aku.

"ne..ne..ne.. jamkkanman" akhirnya kubuka juga pintu kamarku, dan makhluk babo itu langsung menghambur masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi, seketakutan itukah ia?

"tutup pintunya Jin~ah…tutup!" ia berteriak-teriak sembari melempariku dengan boneka-boneka didekatnya agar aku segera menutup pintu kamarku…kurang ajar sekali kan dia?

"Ya! apa-apaan sih kau? Aku tak perlu kau lempari boneka untuk mengerti perintahmu barusan!" marahku padanya, dasar namja babo yang tak tau aturan!

"mianhaeyo SooJin~ah, tapi aku sungguh takut dengan keadaan mencekam diluar sana" ujarnya memeluk author…ralat, boneka besar di pangkuannya.

"mencekam bagaimana? Diluar sana tidak ada apapun Jinki~ah, selama belasan tahun aku tinggal di tempat ini, tak ada apapun yang terjadi" aku menjelaskan padanya untuk menenangkannya, ya…tidak ada apapun yang terjadi selama belasan tahun ini. Hm..yah, kecuali bayangan putih di belakang rumah, kursi yang berderak, suara langkah kaki dimalam hari, dan ketukan pintu di seluruh rumah setiap pukul 3 pagi.

"diluar sana sepi sekali Jin~ah, rasanya bulu kudukku menari 'bonamana' karnanya" ia menunjuk-nunjuk bulu kuduknya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"kau namja atau bukan sih, dasar penakut"

"ukh…" ia terlihat tak terima dengan argumenku tentangnya..kkk siapa yang memintamu jadi penakut? Bukan salahku kan?

"ng...malam ini dan seterusnya, aku akan menginap dikamarmu, arra?" ia menunjuk-nunjuk hidung indahku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"ya! senaknya kau bicara, pergi kau dari sini!" usirku sambil mendorongnya hingga terjerembab di lantai yang keras.. itu pasti sakit.

"huweee…..kau kejam sekali SooJin~ah, aku kan ketakutan tidur sendirian di luar, aku terbiasa tidur dengan paman Bobo..hiks" ia mulai terisak dan kaki bodohnya itu mulai menendang-nendang lantai kamarku dengan emosi

"ya..ya! kau bisa merusak lantai kamarku babo!" aku menendang- nendang kakinya agar menghentikan aksi diluar kendali tersebut.

"huwee….sakit, kakiku sakit…huee..kakiku patah" tangisnya semakin pecah, hingga rasanya dinding kamarku berderak karna tangisnya yang begitu keras.

"ya! kau terlalu berlebihan! Kakimu tak akan patah hanya karna kutendang pelan seperti itu, babo!" kurtendang kakinya lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan seperti dugaanku, ia menjerit kencang sekali karenanya.

"SooJin jahat! SooJin jahat! Tidak punya perasaan…huwee appo~ya!" ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya sehingga membuat kursi ku kini berubah arah karna teriakannya.

"keurae..keurae, mianhaeyo…uljima! Jangan menangis lagi, telingaku bisa tuli karna teriakan-teriakanmu itu" kututup telingaku menahan getaran tangisannya yang merambat ke telingaku melalui udara.

"aku akan berhenti menangis jika kau membiarkanku tidur di kamar ini…"

"mwo? Kau gila? Aku takkan mau..!"

"he? Huweeeee….." ia menjerit lagi, dan sepertinya ia menaikkan beberapa oktaf teriakannya, karna kurasa aku mendengar suara 'ngiing' ditelingaku.

"keurae! Keurae! Kau boleh menginap dikamarku! Tapi hanya hari ini…arra?"

"jinjjayo? Yippe! Kau baik sekali SooJin~ah!" ucapnya girang lalu memelukku, dan sekejap setelah itu rasanya ada perasaan hangat menjalar ditubuhku..gilakan?

"ya..Jinki~ah! lepaskan aku!" aku meronta tentu saja, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa kalau berlama-lama berpelukan dengannya.

" , aku senang sekali" ia melepaskanku lalu….yah mungkin karna sehabis menangis…kulihat wajahnya bersemu memerah..ukh.

"sana..ambil bantal dan selimut dikamarmu lalu tidurlah dibawah sana" aku menunjukkannya tempat di pojok kamarku tempat ia akan tidur malam ini, yah, tidak mungkinkan aku membiarkannya tertidur di ranjangku?

"ya..Jin~ah! kau kejam sekali, huwee…~"

"maumu apa? Aku tak mau jika harus berbagi ranjangku denganmu…arra?"

"hiks..hiks, jadi kau akan membiarkanku kedinginan di pojok sana?" ia menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya untuk menyerangku, tapi kali ini aku takkan membiarkan diriku mengasihaninya, ia harus diberi peraturan tegas agar tak manja seperti itu.

"yah, kau bisa tidur dikamarmu sendiri sih..kalau mau"

"huwee~ kau tau aku takut Jin~ah…"

"kalau begitu menurutlah..dan tidur dengan tenang dipojok sana!"

"hiks… baiklah. Jin~ah, mungkin esok kau akan menemukan mayatku membeku dipojok sana..hiks" ia mulai mencopoti seprai diranjangku untuk digunakannya tidur sepertinya

"ya..Jinki! ambil seprai dikamarmu sendiri! Jangan ambil punyaku!"

"Huwee~! Aku takuttt~!"

Sampai kapan kegilaan ini berlangsung?

"SooJin~ah..kau sudah tidur?"

"hmm? Belum..wae?"

"tak apa, hmm…..kau menyukai teletubies ya SooJin~ah?"

"he? Kau ini bicara apa?"

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..kau tadi memintaku menonton teletubies kan? Walaupun aku menikmatinya, tapi aku lebih suka Shaun The Chicken..temannya Shaun The Sheep itu lho.."

"he? Apaan sih? kau ngelindur ya? sana tidurlah…sepertinya otakmu perlu istirahat"

Hmm…ia tak menjawab lagi, mungkinkah itu tadi benar-benar hanya selingan tidurnya? Dasar….rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh menanggapi omongannya.

"SooJin~ah, menurutmu apakah aku namja yang baik?"

Hee? Ia memulai lagi, sepertinya tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah hingga secara tidak sadar sudah menjadi rusak dan diluar kendali.

"tidurlah..! otakmu sudah diluar kendali tuh"

Ia terdiam lagi, benarkan…ia benar-benar konslet sepertinya.

"Jin~ah, menurutmu aku namja seperti apa?"

"ya Jinki! Cukup sudah, tidurlah..dan mimpi yang indah, jangan ganggu aku!"

"mianhaeyo.."

"hum…."

"SooJin~ah, kau punya namjachingu?"

"…" sepertinya ia benar-benar tak menggubris perintahku ya? yasudahlah, biarlah ia kutemani untuk mengobrol malam ini "em? Belum..wae?"

"kenapa belum?"

"hmm….tak ada namja yang menginginkanku"

'apa salahku apa salah ibuku..' yah…kenapa lagu itu berputar di kepalaku ya? dasar lagu yang membuat sesak dada.

"jinjjayo? Kenapa tidak ada?"

"perlukah kau menanyakannya? Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, bahwa wajahku bahkan tidak lebih cantik dari seorang jessi yang jatuh dari menara Eiffel lalu tertabrak mobil hingga wajahnya berceceran dijalan, dan melompat ke palung mariana untuk bunuh diri…. Apakah wajahku masih bisa dibilang cantik apabila seperti itu?"

"…"

"kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan Jinki~ah?"

"kau cantik SooJin"

"maaf?"

"neo yeppeoyo"

"eh? kau ngelindur lagi ya? ah..sudahlah aku mau tidur saja"

"ya..jangan tidur! aku takut sendirian.."

"kenapa kau tak tidur saja huh?"

"aku tak bisa tidur…"

"penderitaanmu kalau begitu.."

"yah…SooJin~ah.."

"ne..ne…apa lagi?"

"benarkah kau tak punya namja?"

"apaan sih?"

"punya atau tidak?"

"tidak! Ah, sudah jangan bahas itu lagi! Aku mau tidur…"

"huee…jangan tidur"

"…"

"SooJin~ah, bangun! Jin~ah…aku takut.." ia menggoyang-goyangkan(?) tubuhku, dasar pengganggu menyebalkan! Akan kubunuh pelan-pelan ia sehabis ini.

"…"

"JIN~ah!" ia menjerit kencang sekali didepan telingaku, dasar sialan! Ingin kubuat sumbing juga bibirnya! Aku akan tetap diam walau ia berteriak seperti apapun juga!

"Jin~ah, kau benar-benar sudah tidur ya?"

Ia mempercayainya? Hihi…baguslah, sedikit lebih lama lagi sandiwara ini berlangsung dan dia akan benar-benar diam.

"huh…" ia sepertinya sudah benar-benar menyerah….syukurlah.

"Jin~ah karna kau sudah tidur, jadi tak apakan aku tidur disampingmu? Hihi...dipojok sana dingin sekali…"

Ya! apa katanya? Ia sedang menggodaku ya? ah…aku tau! ia pasti sedang berusaha membuatku membongkar sandiwaraku..tidak akan tertipu!

"Jin~ah, geser sedikit…"

Dia serius?

"nah…begini lebih hangat…"

Apa-apaan ini? Seenaknya saja ia membagi selimutku dengannya…ya! pergi kau dari ranjangku!

"selamat tidur Jin~ah…"

Ia mematikan lampu dan…

====================TBC===================

(pernah dishare di page -v)

Mohon review :*


End file.
